Dare You To Move
by Sky Diamonds06
Summary: Bella is abused by Charlie and she starts to question if he loves her or not.Charlie dies and Bella has troubel moving on with her life, will Edward Cullen be able to help her forget her past? One-shot.


Dare You To Move.

**A/N: Hey, this is my first one-shot and it's also based on a song. Dare You to Move by Switch foot.**

Summary: Trapped by her disturbing past (Charlie abuses her), Bella tries to move on with her life. Then, an angel comes into her life and Dares her to move on, will she find the strength to let go of the old and forgotten past? (Oh, and Charlie died of Cardiac arrest and Bella has trouble moving on, so she lives with her mother Renee and step-father Phil)

**Disclaimer: I own an IPod with Dare You to move on it but I certainly don't own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**.

In my dream, my father was hitting me like always. He had a problem, he was always drunk. When I was young, I didn't know what to do, should I protect myself and retaliate? Or should I bear with the pain? I went with the second choice, I always reminded myself that this was my father; his blood runs through my veins. But, whenever he was in a drunken stupor, I needed to bear with the pain, but deep inside, I know he loves me, right?

_*Flashback*_

_Bella at 8 years old._

_I was playing with my dollies and daddy came home, I was curious, there were noises, from behind the thin walls, wait, I know that noise, mummy's screaming._

"_AAAAHHHHHHH, No Charlie, NO!" mummy screamed, but daddy when I saw what he was doing, was still hitting her._

"_No, mummy, No!" I screamed with all of my might._

"_Bella, go play with your dolls, go" Mum said._

_Daddy just kept on hitting her._

_Soon, after he was done hitting her, he walked towards me, he hit me and I winced in pain._

"_I don't love you, why must you be born?" He asked._

_I just kept quiet and just reminded myself daddy loves me._

_*End of Flashback*_

But, then it got worse.

He started screaming at me saying things like "I don't love you" and profanities.

But he was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing, or does he?

I have been questioning myself for 9 years since I was 8.

Then, when he WAS sober, he would tell me to go and die or that, you are not worth it, but, I've yet to understand the meaning of you are not worth it, worth what?

Long story short, my life was a living hell. No one knew about my troubled past, no one asked.

In school, the teachers have realized that I have many cuts and bruises and kept on asking me why, all I told them was "daddy loves me", they started to question my insanity and then, ignored me completely.

I grew up used to beatings everyday. When I looked at my peers, I would always be jealous of them, having a father who cares and loves them and not just saying that as an excuse just to hit their child.

Then, Death surprised him.

It was a Monday, Charlie was hitting mom again. Suddenly, he had a stroke and was rushed to the hospital, only to be pronounced dead an hour later. I was fifteen.

By then, it was like I was seeing light for the first time, I burst with joy. Not that my father died but because I wouldn't have to go through that terrible experience again.

I started to smile, I started to laugh and I started to love life again.

But, then, one day, I thought about the progress I was making and then, my past caught up.

I was reminded by the beatings, the words my father said.

Since Forks was a small town, the news travelled fast and everyone in my school began to say "I'm sorry about your father" and I would always either say thanks or he was not my father.

But I would usually say the first one.

For a long time, my heart and mind dwelled on the past.

Until he came into my life.

The angel, Edward Cullen, was persistent in knowing what was wrong.

He moved down to Forks from Alaska, along with his other family members.

_*Flashback*_

_I was walking down the hallways when this man with bronze hair and piercing green eyes came into my view._

"_Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm new here, and do you think you could show me to building 4, umm Biology, Mr. Varner?" He said in a velvety smooth voice._

"_Uh, I was just going there, I mean, sure" I said._

"_Thanks" He said._

_When we were walking towards Building 4, he noticed my bruises, and asked what happened._

_I just told him it was nothing._

_But he didn't believe it._

_When we reached Building 4, he dropped it and went to class._

_*End of Flashback*_

I couldn't believe how close we got, but, I didn't trust men since my father started to abuse me, I wasn't open to love.

Then, one day, I cracked and told Edward everything that happened to me.

I cried and he held me close, he said "It is going to be fine, I promise I will help you forget your past" and since then, he became my best friend and has tried means and ways to make me smile.

He told me his life story, which was similar to mine but far worse.

"When I was young, I would always hear my mother screaming for help but I didn't know what to do, I would always peek at what's happening and find my father hitting her, but he was not drunk. He was like this ever since I was born, or so I was told, he would do that everyday, but, one day, my mother fought back and stabbed my father, then she told me to come out and she said, son, I love you, but mommy has done something bad so forgive me, okay? I just nodded and I wasn't expecting this but she plunged the knife and killed herself. Then, the police came and took me to this orphanage, and I grew up there, until I was about 10 years old, I had learnt every child's past and they were far worse than mine, they guided me and led me to a path which is called Move on. I moved on and soon enough I was happy and smiling again, then, these 2 wonderful people decided to adopt me, Carlisle and Esme, I was brought home and introduced to the wealthy, they were rich and soon, I loved them like my own parents. Because of those children at the orphanage, I was inspired to help anyone I can." He said.

"Wow" Was all I said.

"So, Bella, I Dare you to move on, could you do that?" He asked.

"Yes" I said.

Then, I kept my promise and moved on.

And since then, I had been smiling and laughing again.

Then, after spending so much time with Edward, I fell in love and was complete, I told him and he said that he felt the same too.

This time, I loved life.

**A/N: Sorry, if it's too short, I'm new to this one-shot thing, so, spare me. My next one shot will be up later today. **

_**Dare you to move, dare you to move, dare you to lift yourself up off the floor…**_


End file.
